everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas Myddrin
Atlas Myddrin, is a late 2017-2018 introduced character. He is the first-born son of Merlinus 'Merlin' Myddrin and and Lunete. He takes after his mother's destiny in his generation's rendition of Yvain The Knight of The Lion. In the destiny conflict, he stands on the Royal side. As his ancestors going off-script has cursed the destiny he's tasked to complete. Therefore, he doesn't want to deepen the curse for his own sake. Character Personality To the naked eye, Atlas is a stoic, stern and down to earth boy who keeps to himself. Despite that, he would always try to show off academically. A textbook definition of a perfectionist, Atlas won't rest until things or people meet his standards and anything that is below them, isn't worth any of his time. Despite him being quite rough on the outside, if you manage to rip through the walls he has meticulously put up, you will discover a boy who is actually very sensitive, curious and eager to be of help to others. He has a tendency to subconsciously side to the underdog, despite being a royal himself, and is very compassionate with children, considering them to have unlimited potential. Hobbies and Interests Atlas is an academic and enjoys consuming every bit of knowledge he can grasp. Wether it is trying to take advantage of his own magic touch or trying to replace more unpleasant memories to no avail, Atlas can be found constantly reading and experimenting. Trying to innovate and maybe become part of the authors he so admires. He also has an uncanny talent for potions, which mirrors his sister's talent at spells- but, unlike Io, Atlas has taken full advantage of his abilities- even running his own off-the-page potion business at school. If you need an outstanding and effective potion, Atlas is who you go to. Being raised by king Arthur after his father's untimely 'death', Atlas was fed with etiquette and various hobbies that would benefit a boy in high society. Despite his hatred for each and every one of those traditions, Atlas has a reluctant liking for playing the Violin, one of the many classes and hobbies he was forced to take. Another, more minor hobby of his' is swimming. Usually something he only indulges in back home in Landuc. Appearance Atlas is a very pale boy that stands at 172 cm. He's got sapphire blue eyes and white hair, which turned its unnatural color at the age of 16, after signing the storybook of legends. Despite his poor care of his own body, Atlas mantains a fascinating and androgynous beauty, which has fueled rumors that he is the offspring of a succubus along with his twin sister, Io. His movements are self-contained and calculated, sometimes mistaken as affeminate. Arthurian Novel – Yvain the Knight of The Lion How The Story Goes Main Article: Yvain The Knight of The Lion As an obscure story, not many people know of the story's existence outside of the tight circle that composes the offspring of the Arthurian Legends. Atlas will take his mother's part as a major supporting character, Lunete, charged with making the main couple of the story fall in love to restore balance to her kingdom. All identifying texts and illustrations of the original Lunete outside her story have dissapeared, only leaving her basic role untouched. This is an after-effect of The Faceless Curse, result of one of the Lunetes going off-script after signing her story. How does Atlas fit into it? Atlas, despite being Merlin's first born, somehow got his mother's destiny. With nobody being aware of the mix up, Atlas was bred to succeed his father as the greatest wizard of all time alongside his fraternal twin sister, Io. Despite that, Merlin would put both of his children on the same level- making sure to keep them from forming an ego. One could say they were sheltered from their father's fame. their first 8 years were simple, and, as time passed by, Atlas was trained in all sorts of magic. It wasn't a secret to Atlas that Io was better at spells, but her complete disinterest in magic let him take the spotlight he so yearned for- as well as time to train and hone his abilities. He studied and learned, his magic getting more complex as time ran by and- essentially, ran out. Merlin was getting lonely, and knew he wouldn't be able to raise his children alone- and so, sought to look for a wife that would take that place. Despite his attempts to find a worthy candidate, the twins weren't happy. being left in the dark about their biological mother, the two didn't understand why they needed one- not to mention they were well aware of the story- the last story that Merlin appeared in- "Merlin and The Lady of The Lake". They would constantly sabotage their parent's attempts at dating, thinking it'd be of the best- after all, why couldn't Merlin be happy with what they already had? This desire of yearning for more was dangerous, and the twins knew. Despite that, Merlin's own desire to look for a new wife sparked curiosity inside Atlas' mind; who exactly was his mother? The boy stopped helping his sister's attempts at foiling the dates and dedicated himself to memorizing his father's routine- from Monday to Sunday, from the exact time he woke up to when the old man would give into sleep. Despite Io's reluctance, Atlas would raid the house's libraries, offices and the master room, looking for traces of his mother. Despite his thorough research, every time he looked for any information led him to a dead end- not even a first name! He knew Merlin called her Luna, but that was just a mere nickname.... he had to be more thorough. Atlas threw himself deeper into his investigation. There must be something his father was hiding- Of course, nobody could just dissappear. ''right? Soon, he'd get the chance to look into his family history further- thanks to a tragic little encounter. Her name was Vivienne. She was way younger than their dad- 20 years maybe? It didn't matter- the only thing that mattered is that Merlin was distracted enough to misplace the key to his private office. and sure, there it was... the knowledge his father carefully hid from Atlas; All completely open and available in a fateful full moon night. 1st Year- First Semester: Princeton - 2nd Year - 3rd Year - 4th Year ''The Story Continues... WIP Relationships Family - Friends BFFEAS - Pet - Romance - Enemies - Trivia *Atlas' name comes from the Saturn's moon. It is a tradition on his mothers' side of the family- whilst his middle name, Aurelius, references the first Merlin. Given their father was unsure of which destiny each twin would get, they have names that relate to both stories. *Atlas considers both his white hair and photographic memory a curse stemming from his destiny. Quotes Gallery Category:Ghost's Ocs Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Characters